shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draco D. Aldous
devil fruit= | backcolor=00FF00| textcolor=F95969| dfname=Amba Amba no mi| edfname=Amba Amba fruit| meaning=Sound of butterfly when in danger| type=Paramecia }} | }} Introduction Aldous is a distant relative of the renowned pirate Draco D. Drautic. They share the same last name and inherit the will of the D. Appearance Aldous is a man of mid height, a bit tan skin, wavy black hair and yellow eyes. Frequently, he wears a black tuxedo, with white scarf, inside, a black polo shirt, a black hat with violet lining, he also wears white gloves. He is always seen with a deck of cards in his hands, sometimes he uses a black wooden cane, also he smokes from time to time, a box of cigar can be seen in his pocket with a delicately designed lighter. His face has a playful but intimidating appearance, like a sly fox waiting for its victim. He has a long horizontal scar in his forhead. Personality Aldous is a shrewd man, He is very analytical, he always make sure that all things will go according to his plans. He works alone, saying that doing the job himself will ensure that his plans will go well. Aside from that it does not matter to him to use couple of people as "dummies" to his plans. In combat he always maintains his composure and even preaches his opponent of what would be the outcome if he/she ever did that move. He is also fond of card games like black jack,royal flush,spider solitaire and poker. History Aldous' past remains a mystery, some say he was an orphan who only knew his name but not his parents. He grew up in an Orphan home and befriended the warriors in that town and trained him. Powers and Abilities Aldous ate a paramecia type devil fruit, Amba Amba no mi which grants him the ability to spawn dark butterflies in battle. He uses them to affect his enemies respiratory system so they find it hard to breathe when they're fighting him, thus making them easy to tire. He also uses them to affect the nervous system so he can create illusions which can only be seen and felt by his target. And he is also granted the ability to control the life stages of the butterfly like turning a butterfly into a cocoon again. Attack List: Harden: He orders his butterfly to create dusts that in turn creates a huge dome or wall (Depending on the situation) to block all attacks. It is also used in offense, ordering his butterflies to turn into super hard cocoon and then uses it as a projectile to shoot at his enemies. Confusion: Aldous orders his butterflies to release a special kind of powder that when inhaled, they will start to get seriously confused. Poison Powder: He orders his butterflies to scatter a poisonous dust around the target, thus poisoning them. Stun Powder: He orders his butterflies to scatter a paralyzing powder around the target, thus paralyzing them. Sleep Powder: He orders his butterflies to scatter a sleep-inducing dust around the target. Gust: Because of his ability to spawn numerous butterflies, Aldous is capable of creating a huge gust of wind. Which is then fired at the target to deal massive damage. Tailwind: He orders his butterflies to whip up a turbulent whirlwind along with some special powder that greatly increases the speed of his allies. Eardrum Destructer: Aldous, despite his cool composure. Is still prone on making bad attack names. He orders his butterflies to use their wings to generate a massive damaging sound wave. Micro Shuriken: He orders his butterflies to release sharp scales and uses gust to blow them on the target, slicing them. Toxic: He orders his butterflies to cover themselves with deadly neurotic toxic powder and fly towards the enemy and release them. Once it makes contact with the enemy, it leaves them in badly poisoned. The poison then lasts for about 10 hours, it gets more worst the longer in lasts. Venoshock: He orders his butterflies to secrete a special poisonous liquid that which is used to amplify the damage of Toxic. Powder beam: He orders his butterflies to group together and create a beam that is made up of the butterflies different powder, then releasing it. Dealing massive damage. Aerial Bulls-eye: He orders his butterflies to fly up and group together into 10 and attack the opponent at all directions, it confounds the foe with it's speed. Every attack is delivered without fail. Haki Aldous is also knowledgable of the use of Haki. He does not hold complete mastery over it but he is very profecient, training Kenbunshoku haki and Busoshoku Haki. Gallery Aldous is very sneaky. He will not think twice about hitting you with a sneak attack. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:putridas Category:Will of D.